1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a small tablet or the like, and in particular, an adjustable support for a digitizer tablet.
2. Prior Art
Digitizers generally comprise a tablet having a conductor grid line therein or directly under the surface. Signals are coupled between the grid and a cursor moved over the tablet surface. Through proper circuitry this signal can represent the cartesian coordinates of the cursor on the tablet. Thus, an operator may place a drawing or the like on the tablet and generate stored data in a computer representing points or lines on the drawing simply by tracing out the points or lines with the cursor.
Tablets come in various sizes. Large tablets, for example, 48".times.48", require their own table or legs to independently support the tablet. Smaller tablets, for example, 12".times.12", or 18".times.18", are often constructed to fit upon desk tops.
Many small prior art tablets consisted solely of the flat tablet surface. Thus, when placed upon the desk, they lay parallel to the desk top. This arrangement required that an operator, when moving the cursor over the tablet surface, lean over the tablet to have a good view of the surface. In this position the operator is often uncomfortable and the strain caused errors in his digitizing the drawing or other objects on the tablet surface.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of having the tablet lie flat on the surface, some prior art devices had small legs under one end of the tablet. When placed upon the desk top, the tablet would then sit at an angle to the top surface of the desk. This arrangement permitted the operator to assume a more normal position in his chair when digitizing a drawing or the like. Unfortunately, a compromise had to the made in the length of the legs so that one leg length could accommodate many different operators.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a support for a digitizer tablet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a support that will maintain the digitizer tablet at an angle to a substantially horizontal support surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an easel support that it is easily adjustable to provide a plurality of angles at which the digitizer tablet may be maintained relative to the horizontal support surface.
It is another object of the present device to provide for such an easel support in a simple, clean, and attractive and relatively inexpensive construction.